Nemesis
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John doesn't believe in vampires, demon or werewolf, until someone changed what he believed in. M/M slash Contains some smut don' t like don't read Taker/Cena
1. Chapter 1

**another story **

**Taker/Cena **

**A place called Nemesis where is said that Vampires, Demons, and werewolves exist. John doesn't believe any of the stuff. John meets someone and John released there is something more.**

* * *

John and Wade were outside working on their yard. John and Wade lived in a place where anything could happen. It was believe that there are vampires or any other creatures. This place is called "Nemesis." Wade went inside to get some drinks. John just kept on working. Wade comes out.

"Hey John, you think you could get some lunch" said Wade.

"Sure," said John.

John headed to a restaurant to gets burgers. John parked and he saw a black truck parked. He hadn't seen that truck since he was here. John just shrugs.

John walked in and ordered. John walked to get drinks but bumped into somebody. John stumbles but was caught. John had his eyes closed, he thought he was about to fall but he felt some one caught him.

John opened his eyes to see a man smiling. He had green eyes; he was wearing a bandana, and had a goatee. John smiled and blushed. The man laughed and picked up John to stand him up.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" said the man

"No, it's mine, sorry, I wasn't looking" said John

The man lend out a hand "I'm Mark"

John took the hand and shakes it "John Cena"

"Nice to meet you John" said Mark smiling

"You too"

"I'm new here, I just moved in yesterday,"

"Oh okay, that's good, so do you like this place" said John

"Yes, it's really peaceful, or that's what I think for now"

John nodded "Don't worry this place is safe"

Mark laughed "Here let's sit down"

John and Mark sat down. They both drank their cokes. Mark looked at John.

"How long have you been?" asked Mark

"I've been here for four years" said John "And did you came from"

"I came from Houston Texas, I just wanted to go on vacation, and have fun"

"Oh by the way, Mark, this place is a place where there could be some vampires or any other creature" said John

"I know, that's why I came to see if it's true" said Mark "Do you believe in that stuff"

"No, not really…well I haven't seen anything yet" said John "Maybe there are just legends people tell"

"Maybe"

John food is ready. John sighed and got up. Mark got up and stopped him.

"Hey, how about me and you tonight at eight" asked Mark

"I don't know" said John looked down.

"Just to go to the carnival" said Mark "Just so we could have fun"

John looked down and smiled "I'll think about it"

"Okay, can I have your number?" asked Mark smiling.

John laughed "Sure"

John got paper and wrote down his number. Mark then gives John his number.

"If you want to, just call me" said Mark.

John smiled and walked out the door, with Mark's number. John looked at Mark. Mark smiled and winked at him. John blushed and walked to his car.

Mark smiled and then looked at his necklace. It was a wolf with blue eyes. Mark held it tight.

…

John parked and walked to the front door. John entered and set the food down. Wade walked up to John angry.

"What the hell took you so long" asked Wade.

"Sorry Wade…I was just…uumm...waiting for the food….it took forever" said John

"I don't believe you John" said Wade

"Wade…the food needs some time to make you know" said John

"John…you took forever"

"They were busy" said John as he walked to the table.

"John…don't walk away from me" Wade warned

"Wade, just stop…I'm hungry"

Wade grabbed Johns arm and brought his close. John flinched, Wade's hold was tight. John was hurting.

"John…tell me the truth" yelled Wade

"Why don't you trust me? John yelled back.

Wade slapped John, and Wade held him tighter.

John sighed and looked at Wade "Okay…I was waiting for food and I talked to a friend, I met him there, he's new in town"

Wade slapped him and dropped him "John…you are mine"

John looked at Wade and looked down. Wade picked up John by his hand. John tried to get away.

"And you aren't allowed to talk to any other man" said Wade angrily "You hear me"

John nodded and Wade picked him up and dragged him to his room. Wade throws John to his room and locked him. Wade walked away angry.

John got up and sat at down on the bed. John started crying. John then realized.

_How did Wade know, I was lying, I mean he wasn't there _thought John. John looks up and gets the paper out. It had Mark's number.

John thought about it and sighed.

"Hey Mark, this is John"

"Hey John…glad you called"

"Mark, I do want to go with you"

"That's great news John, where do you live I will pick you up"

John sighed and told him what street and house he lives in.

"Alright I'll pick you up at eight" said Mark

"Okay, I'll be waiting" said John

John hanged up and looked at the phone. _You can't do this, I'm Wade's boyfriend _thought John. John looked at the mirror; his face has a hand print from Wade. _No, I am going; it's just to have fun. _

John smiled and looked for some clothes to dress in. John got a blue t-shirt and he got some shorts. John smiled and sat there waiting for Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's next, will John go? **

* * *

Wade ate his food and walked up to John's room. Wade opened it and walked in. John looked at and then looked away.

"I'm Sorry John…" said Wade

John sighed but said nothing.

"I just want you safe" said Wade.

John looked at Wade and sighed "Wade, I was invited to go to the carnival"

"John….you got to be kidding me" said Wade

"Look I'm going no matter what" said John

Wade sighed and looked down. "You're not going"

"Yes I am you can't stop me" said John

"Fine, but you get hurt, don't come running to me" said Wade

John sighed and nodded. Wade walked away angrily and slammed the door. John just waited and walked to the window.

John then saw a black truck parked in front. John smiled and walked down. Mark got off and waited for.

When Mark got off, his heart started hurting. Mark just shrugged and looked at John walking his way.

Mark opened the passenger door and smiled.

"You ready" said Mark

"Oh yes, I am" said John

John got on and Mark closed the door gently. Mark walked to the driver. Mark then felt something strong. Mark closed his eyes and breathed in. Mark gets on and starts driving.

John looked at Mark and frowns.

"What's wrong?" asked John

"Nothing just allergies" said Mark

John nodded but still looked worried. Mark looked at John and sighed. Mark held John's hand tight.

"I'm fine really" said Mark smiled.

John smiled and looked forward. Mark smiled and watched the road.

Mark parked and John looks amazed. John had never been to one, Wade had never taken him, and Wade wouldn't let him go. John then looked at Mark.

"What are we waiting for" said John as he got off.

Mark laughed and gets off to catch up to John. Mark paid to enter and they both walked in and John looked around surprise.

"Wow John, it's like you haven't been here for a while" said Mark

John looked down "I never get to come here, Wade never took me and he wouldn't let me go"

"Oh, well now you're here, let me show you" said Mark

Mark took John to a roller coaster. John was scared as they got higher. John looked and then hugged Mark.

Mark looked and smiled. They rode the ride. The ride was extreme, lots of loops and waves. The ride stops and John had lost his balance. Mark laughed and helped him walk to a table.

"How was the first ride" asked Mark

John laughed "Fun….wow that was amazing"

"Glad you like it, now let's ride" said Mark

John yelled and followed Mark to the other rides. John had fun; he was enjoying his time with Mark.

Mark won a game and gave the stuffed tiger to John. Mark got some food and they both ate their food and walked around.

"I had so much fun Mark" said John

"Good… me too" said Mark "I like to hang out with you"

John blushed and looked away. "Me too"

John looked at the time and it was midnight. John then got up quickly.

"Um Mark…I have to go…Wade is waiting for me"

Mark nodded and both walked to the truck. Mark dove and he then noticed a hand print. Mark frowned.

"What happen there" asked Mark

"Where" asked John

"Your cheek" said Mark

"Oh…um…it's was accident"

"What was…" asked Mark

"Umm…"

"John…tell me" said Mark

John looked down and sighed "My boyfriend, Wade slapped me"

"What, how could he" said Mark

"It was my fault…"

"No John…no boyfriend of yours can hurt" said Mark

"Mark…it doesn't matter…"

"Yes, John…he can't hurt you…you should do something about it" said Mark

"But…"

"Trust me John…"

"Mark…I…want to be him" said John

"John…you can…but he doesn't have the right to hurt you" said Mark

"Listen I don't want to talk about it" said John

"John…just be careful…"

Mark parks and drops John off. Mark leaned and kissed John on the cheek. John blushed then shook his head.

"Good night Mark"

"Good night John"

John walked to his, and he turned back. Mark just waved and started driving off. John sighed and walked inside his house.

John walked to his bed and finds Wade is gone. John sighed and slept in his bed. John then thought about Mark.

…

Wade and his friend were walking around until they saw a man walked alone. Wade looked at him and nodded.

"Ready, Curtis"

"Ready, Wade"

Wade and Curtis attacked the man. They tried to bite him but the man pushed them off. Then a wolf came and tackled Curtis down.

The wolf stood put. It was a big wolf, bigger than normal size; the wolf had blue eyes, with green. The man laughed and turned into the same wolf, except the eyes were brown.

"Hungry," asked one wolf.

Curtis looked at him angry. "Oh yes, you know us vampires needs some food"

Wade looked at the two wolves. Curtis and Wade attacked and the wolves strikes back. The wolves throw them both to the other side. Wade and Curtis got up hurting.

"Who are you" asked Wade.

"Well I'm Undertaker"

"And I'm Adolph"

"We don't like it, when you kill others" said Taker

"So what are going to do" asked Wade

"Kill you" said Adolph.

Both wolves ran and tackled them down biting them. Curtis got a stick and hits Adolph with it. Taker looks and runs to help him. Curtis then kicked Taker.

Taker gets mad and scratches Curtis across the chest. Wade comes up and stabs Taker on the side of the body. Taker whines as he falls to the ground bleeding.

Adolph gets mad and charges towards Wade. Curtis grabbed Adolph and drops him down. Curtis was about to slash him, but Adolph scratch him across his face.

Adolph jumps and started biting the neck of Curtis. Curtis yells.

"Help me WADE!"

Wade just stared in shock as his friend was dying. Wade gets a stick and hits Adolph. Wade picks up Curtis and they ran away.

Adolph gets up and walked towards Taker. Taker was breathing hard and whining.

"Hang in there Taker" said Adolph.

Adolph then turns to a normal human. Taker then does the same.

"It's okay Mark, don't worry" said Hunter.

"Hunter, it hurts" said Mark

"I know, let's go to the house and cure you" said Hunter.

Hunter helps Mark up and both ran to the house. Hunter laid Mark down and got a towel to whip the blood. Hunter then cleaned the big cut. The cut was across the side of his stomach.

Hunter wrapped Mark around in a band-age wrap. Mark just relaxed as his cut was not hurting as much. Mark then smiled.

"Why are smiling?" asked Hunter

"Because, I had a perfect day" said Mark "I met a guy, his name is John."

"Oh John that's neat and…" said Hunter

"And I…I…"

"Oh wait, you like him, don't you Mark" said Hunter with a smile.

Mark looked away "No we are just friends"

"No…You like him, I know you do" said Hunter laughing

"Okay yes, I do" said Mark smiling. Hunter laughed.

"Okay, well good night" said Hunter

"Good night" said Mark. Mark fell asleep and dreamed about John.

* * *

**By the way **

**Mark-Undertaker (Taker) **

**Triple H (Hunter)-Adolph **

**they are both werewolves **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wade is angry **

**What's next **

**Keep reading **

* * *

Wade walked in and stopped when he saw John sleeping. Wade sighs, he is hungry. _These damn wolves, I am starving because of them_ thought Wade. Wade walked to John and stared at his neck. Wade opened he month and two sharp teeth appeared.

Wade then stopped "No, he is mine, not food"

Wade sighed and went to bed. Wade looked at John and smiled.

"You will be a vampire, you will be mine" whispered Wade "And you will kill others like we do"

Wade smiled and closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep. John moved when he felt something. John then rolled and fell asleep again.

It was morning and John woke and turned to see Wade next by him sleeping. John sighed and got up to make breakfast. John made some pancakes and some for Wade. John sat down and ate his pancakes and waited for Wade.

Wade got off and sighed. Wade felt weak he needed blood. Wade looked at John and sighed. Wade walked in and sat down.

"Morning Wade" said John

"Morning" said Wade

"Wow, you look pale today, are you okay" asked John

"Yes, I'm fine"

"You sure" said John

"Yes I am now drop it okay" yelled Wade

John backed off and sighed "Okay"

Wade needed a plan to get some food. Wade can't do it to John. Wade grunts as he ate the pancakes. John got the plates and placed them on the sink. John accidently cut himself with a knife.

John started to bleed. Wade stared at John with want. Wade looked at the blood. John shakes his hand and walked upstairs to get a bandage.

John sighed and walked away. Wade stops him and slams him to the wall.

"Let me go" said John

Wade then kissed John roughly. Wade then pushed John away. "I love you John…"

John looked down not knowing what to say. John then looked at Wade.

"I…I…Love you too" whispered John

Wade smiled and kissed him. John closed his eyes and sighed. Wade then laughed as he thought about his plan.

Wade then let's go of John and walks to the door. "See you later John, I got some work to do"

John nodded and Wade left. John then thought about what he said. _I don't know if I really love him_ John sighed and walked outside.

John wanted to go out for a walk. John started walking down the street and he looked around. Then he saw police standing in the middle of the highway. John looked to see a dead body.

John gasped and tried to get a closer look. The man looked pale, like all the blood was suck out of him. John then heard that there are two dots form on the man's neck.

_Maybe it was a vampire, but I don't believe in that stuff_ John shook his head and started walking. John looked to the right and sees Mark sitting on the bench. John smiled and walked up to him.

John smiled "Hey Mark"

Mark looked up "Hey John…What's brings you here"

"I just wanted to have a little walk." said John "I need to get my mind straight"

"Why?" asked Mark

"Well..." John sat down next to Mark "Wade told me that he loves me…."

"Oh okay…"

"And I told him that I love him but I don't think I do…" said John looking down.

"Oh…well why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I am afraid that he might hurt me"

"John…if Wade really loves you, then he won' hurt you at all, not even yell at you"

"But…he is different; he only hits me when it's my fault"

"John…no matter what, he is not suppose to hit you" said Mark

John sighed and hugged Mark tightly. "I don't know what to do"

"Talk to him, he might understand, and if he tries to hurt you" Mark lifted John's chin with his hand "Call me"

John nodded and sighed. John hugged Mark tighter. Mark smiled. Mark then got up and walked with John.

"How about we go get lunch?" asked Mark

"Okay" said John

They both went to a restaurant and sat down at a table. Both ordered drinks and their food. Mark looked around.

"Mark…I saw a dead body earlier and it looked pale, liked all the blood was sucked out of him."

"Really, when did it happen?"

"I don't know maybe last night…he had two little dots on his neck"

"Whoo, maybe it was vampire" Mark said smiling

"Mark…I don't really believe in that stuff" said John shaking his head "Maybe someone just stabbed him in the neck"

"Maybe, but they are not sure, how he died"

"No, not even the experts"

"UMM…whatever happened it happened" said Mark

"True…" John looked to see Wade kissing a man. John looked closer.

Mark noticed and turned to look where John was staring. Mark then sees Wade.

John shook his head. John was about to cry. Mark got up and hugged John. Mark took John outside and both stood right next to the tree.

"I'm sorry John" said Mark

"Its…fines…don't worry" said John crying. John then thought of something.

Mark held him tighter as John cried. John then looked at Mark.

John leaned and kissed Mark gently. Mark was surprised, but Mark then kissed him back. John was in heaven.

Mark's kiss was gentle, passionate. John felt like he never felt before. Mark released and stared at John. John smiled as Mark laughed.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Wade.

John and Mark looked at him. John stood there shocked. Mark stood behind John.

"Wade…" said John

Mark stared in shock. It was the same man that stabbed him. Mark just stood quiet. Mark then hugged John.

"John…why…first I tell you I love you now you cheat on me" yelled Wade

"Wade…I thought the same thing when I saw you kissing another man in the restaurant" John yelled.

"What….are you talking about…?" asked Wade

"Don't play stupid, we saw you with another man"

Wade looked down then he charged. Mark pushes John and was speared down. Wade started punching Mark as Mark tried to block.

"STOP IT" yelled John

Wade then hit the side of Mark's stomach. Mark yelled as his cut started bleeding. Mark rolls around and started punching. Wade then elbows Mark in the face. Mark falls, hurting and rolls.

"WADE…please stop!" plead John

Wade got up and kicked him on the ribs. Wade then kicked him on the face. Wade grabbed Mark and ripped his shirt. Wade lifted him.

"Wade, please STOP!" yelled John

Mark then kicks Wade on the gut. John saw the band-age wrapped around Mark, he looked worried.

Mark punched Wade continuous. John comes up to Mark and stops him. Mark looks up at John and nodded.

John hugged Mark, and Mark flinched.

"Let's go home" said John "Good bye Wade…forever"

Mark limped to his truck and John helped him in. John got on and started driving. Mark was hurting, aching; Mark could feel the blood from the cut. John drove as fast as he can to his house, to help Mark.

John parked and both walked into his house. John sat Mark on the couch and left for the first aid kit. Mark sat there staring at the ceiling.

John came back and looked at Mark's band-age, it had blood stained. John removed the band-age, and looked at him shock.

"What happened?" asked John

"UMMM, it was an accident, something fell and landed on me" said Mark

"But…its deep, like someone stabbed you" said John

"Don't worry; I'm fine, it happened at work" said Mark "Nothing harmful"

"Okay" John cleaned the blood and then wrapped Mark around the stomach. Mark stared at John and smiled.

John smiled and shook his head. Mark leaned to kiss him then John move out of the way. Mark looked at him worried.

"I'm not ready" whispered John

Mark stared then nodded "Okay…"

"I'm sorry, I kissed you but…that was because I was mad" said John

Mark looked down and sighed "John…its okay"

"Can you please give me a little bit of time" said John

"Sure" Mark hugged John and both sat there for a long time. Mark then got to go. Mark kissed John's cheek and walked out the door.

John stood there looking at the door. John wished he had never said what he said.

* * *

**What's next for John **


	4. Chapter 4

**lets have some fun alright **

* * *

Mark walked to his house and sat down. Mark looked at the time and it was eleven-thirty. Mark smiled as he saw Hunter walk in.

"Hey Mark…" said Hunter

"Hey"

Hunter hugged Mark and both laughed."How was your day big guy?"

"Good…I guess" said Mark

"What do you mean I guess…What happen" asked Hunter

"Okay, today John and I went to eat, then he sees his boyfriend cheating on him" said Mark as he walked around "So then I took him outside then… he…"

"Then he what?" asked Hunter

"He kissed me" said Mark smiling

"Oh good…and then"

"Then Wade attacked us, John took me to his house to cure me, I was about to kiss him but…."

"But, What?"

"He turned it away…and he told me he wasn't ready"

"Oh, do you know why?"

"He said he wasn't ready" said Mark looking down "But I know he wants me"

Hunter shook his head "Just give him some time Mark"

"I will, and then he will be mine"

Hunter laughed and got a drink. Hunter then checks it was midnight. Mark and Hunter stared at one another and laughed.

"Hunting time" said Hunter

"Let's ride"

Hunter yelled and ran outside. Mark laughed and followed behind. Hunter jumped and jumped until finally he became a wolf.

Hunter ran fast with his four legs, and could see in the dark.

Mark laughed as he jumped then landed as a wolf. Mark started running around at full speed. Mark smiled as he caught up to Hunter. Mark then tackles Hunter. Both laughed and started playing around.

Hunter then bit Mark, Mark smiles and pinned Hunter. Then they both heard a noise. Both of them smiled.

"I smell food" said Hunter as they both got up.

Mark nodded and started walking towards the trees. Mark then sees a vampire sucking a man. The vampire looked around and just sat down.

Hunter smiled as he jumped and bites the vampire down. Mark runs and bites the vampire with Hunter.

The vampire tried to fight back, but couldn't. The vampire then laid still. Mark and Hunter smiled and started walking towards the forest.

The vampire laid there, dead.

Mark sees and animal and ran after it. Hunter then jumped and bites the neck. The animal dies and both Mark and Hunter started eating.

"How many vampires you think there are?" asked Hunter

"I don't know, a lot" said Mark "We have to be careful"

"I know"

"A man was killed yesterday during the night, a vampire killed him"

Hunter gasped. "We missed one"

"Yes, I don't want another man dead"

Hunter nodded and started eating. Hunter and Mark laid there and Hunter started howling. Mark laughed.

Hunter then heard something. Mark howled and started running towards the noise. Hunter ran after him and stopped at the woods.

There were two vampires bullying a man.

"Come on" said Alberto "You scared"

The man tried to run but Alberto stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere" Alberto teeth started growing as he was getting closer. The other vampire laughed.

"Go ahead Del Rio" said Ryback

Hunter jumped and scratched Alberto through the chest. Mark then scratched Ryback across the face.

Both Hunter and Mark were growling.

"It's Adolph and Undertaker" said Ryback

"Did you miss us?" asked Adolph smiling.

"We thought we should come and visit" said Taker

"Look, we aren't doing anything" said Alberto "We are just…hanging around here"

"Really, what's your name?" asked Taker

The man looked up shocked. "I'm Steve Austin…"

"Steve why don't you surprise us" said Adolph

"Okay…and they also call me Zero" said Steve as he turned into a wolf.

Alberto and Ryback looked up shocked. "No…this can't be"

"Surprise…" said Zero

Taker, Adolph and Zero all smiled as the approached Del Rio, and Ryback .

Del Rio and Ryback started running away. All of them laughed as they ran far.

Mark turns into a human. Steve and Hunter both did the same. Mark hugged Steve.

"Man, it's been a long time man, how have you been?" asked Mark

"Good, I am so glad I found ya'll" said Steve smiling.

"Glad, you're here" said Hunter

"I know," said Steve

"What brings you here?" asked Mark

"Okay…I heard the post strongest vampire lives here" said Steve "So I came to help ya'll two"

"Good, do you know who it is?"

"No, and Mark what happen to you?" asked Steve

"Nothing"

"You have a band-age wrapped around your stomach" said Steve worried

"Look…one of the vampires stabbed me, but I'm fine" said Mark

Steve sighed and nodded. "Okay then, so what have ya'll done"

"First, we had killed one vampire, and then scared the others" said Hunter

"Yup, they are everywhere" said Mark "So now we need to find the strongest vampire"

"Do you know who he is?" asked Hunter

Steve shook his head "No, no one knows who he is, all we know is that he lives here"

Mark looked down and walked around. "We need to be more careful now"

"Yes, how do we know he is the strong one" asked Hunter

"He can get powers from out of nowhere; he could just kill us with just one hit, of his powers"

"Could anyone survive that power" asked Mark

"No…I think they said we won't be able to…"

Mark looked down. Hunter just sighed and looked up. Steve then hugged them both. Mark just laughed. Hunter did the same.

"Don't worry, with us together, nothing could stop us" said Steve

Mark laughed and picked both of them up. Both Steve and Hunter laughed. Mark then carried them to a river. Mark throws both of them.

Mark started laughing as Steve and Hunter looked at him mad. Then they both laughed.

"Okay, let me help you" said Mark. Mark led out a hand.

Both Hunter and Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him to the river. Mark falls, and both Steve and Hunter laughed. Mark swims up and laughs with them.

Mark then chased them around the water. Steve swam but he was caught. Mark hugged Steve as he caught Hunter.

They all hugged and stayed like that for a long time.

Then there were gun shots. All of them looked up.

* * *

**Steve Austin-Zero **

**Mark-Taker **

**Hunter- Adolph **

**yup all werewolves **

**What's next, what's with the gun shots **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has smut don't like just the read the bottom part **

**What's next **

* * *

"Stay here" whispered Mark.

Mark gets up and walks towards the gun shots. Mark then turns into a wolf. Mark crawled and got closer until he stops.

Hunter and Steve heard noises. Steve walked out and turned into a wolf. Hunter did the same.

An arrow was shot and hits Hunter on the leg. Hunter yells, and limps around. Steve ran to him and helped him down. Hunter was whining. Steve turns human and yanks the arrow out.

Steve was then tackled by a man. Mark heard Hunter and ran to him. Mark was then kicked on the head.

Hunter looks to see two men walking towards them. Steve gets up and growl. Mark gets up and stood next to Steve protecting Hunter.

"The demons" said Mark

"Taker, Zero, and Adolph, wow it's a good thing we found you" said Seth

"What do you want?" asked Zero

"We want the savoir, we are looking for a man, that could give us power and help us rule the world" said Roman

"What do you mean?" asked Taker

"That one man, he could destroy every creature, he just doesn't know it, so we are going to find him, and tell him the truth"

"Oh no you won't" said Taker as he jumped and tackled Roman down. Zero then jumped on Seth.

Taker slashed Roman, and then Roman got a stick and hits him. Seth then hits Zero on the stomach.

Roman eyes turned red and he picks up Taker. Roman then throws him. Taker hits the tree hard. Taker laid there still.

Zero gets mad and slashed Seth. Zero then ran up to Roman and bites him hard. Roman yells as he tried to throw Zero off.

Roman then falls down, losing all his powers. Seth comes up and kicks Zero. Seth then throws Zero towards the rivers.

Zero tried to swim but couldn't. Seth picked up Roman and left running. Taker gets up and limps towards Hunter.

Hunter just closed his eyes. Taker sighed, he then heard Zero. Taker ran to the river and stopped to see Steve, trying to swim.

The water was running fast, Taker turns human and runs towards Steve. Mark reached but missed as Steve went faster.

Mark then sees the little waterfalls. Mark rushed and jumped in the river. Mark swam and caught Steve on the arm. Mark held on to Steve as he did his best to swim towards the shore.

Mark reached for it and held on to the surface. Mark pulled Steve on top. Mark then jumped and crawled and lies down next to Steve.

Both were panting and they both looked at each other.

"These, damn Demons," said Steve

"Yeah, first vampires, now demons what's next" said Mark

"I don't know" said Steve shaking his head.

"And who is that person?" asked Mark

"I don't know, but we have to find him first, to save him"

Mark nodded and both got up. Mark walked towards Hunter. Mark picked up Hunter carried him to their house.

Wade stared out there. "They know about the man" Wade then thought about John. "It's John…They want John"

Wade started running.

Mark laid Hunter down and Steve wrapped Hunter's leg. Hunter smiled as he hugged Mark and Steve.

Then they all fell asleep.

…

It was morning and Mark got up and walked down the stairs. Mark then felt his ribs hurting. Mark sighed; he remembered when he was thrown.

"Man, it's tuff being a wolf" Mark shook his head and got some breakfast. Mark looked around then got dressed. Mark then thought about John. Mark smiled.

…

John woke up and got breakfast. John then got dressed and sat down. John turned on the TV and watched it. John then heard honking. John grunts looks outside his window.

John smiled as he saw Mark standing in front of the truck holding flowers. Mark smiled and waved to John. John smiled and waved back. John held out his hand saying wait a minute.

John ran down stairs and got ready. John then went outside. Mark smiled as he sees John walked down the porch.

"Hey John"

"Hey, Mark, glad you came"

"No problem, now let's go"

"Okay" said John as he smiled widely. Mark opened the door and let John in. Mark then walked to the other side.

Mark started driving. John smiled as he rode down the road.

"Where are we going" asked John

"The movies" said Mark

"Okay, what movie you want to watch"

"I don't know you will choose the movie" said Mark smiling.

John smiled and Mark parked at the movies. Mark and John both got out and walked towards the movies.

John chose a movie and they both watched it. Mark starred at John, as he watched the movie. Mark smiled.

Once the movie was over Mark took John somewhere else.

"Now, where are we going" asked John

"We are going to have fun" said Mark

"Cool, what kind of fun"

"You'll see"

Mark drove and stopped next by a forest. Mark held on to John' hand and lead him down the forest.

John was getting scared as he looked around but he trusted Mark. Mark stops and let's John in front of him.

John gasped.

There was a waterfall, roses, flowers, trees, this place was beautiful.

"Oh my god" said John "This place is amazing"

Mark smiled "Glad you like it, since I moved here, I've been visiting this place"

"It's beautiful" said John "Hey can we swim"

"Sure, go ahead" said Mark

John smiled and took off his shirt. Mark stared at John. John then took his pants off. Mark looked up and down. John turns around and Mark looked away quickly.

John smiled and jumped into the river. John then swims up.

"Are you going to join me, Mark"

Mark sighed and nodded. Mark then took his shirt off. John stared and blushed. _Wow, Mark is so hot_ thought John. Mark then pulled his pants down. John blushed and looked away.

Mark then jumped in the water. Mark swims up and swam next to John. Mark smiled as he approached John.

Mark swam under and lifted up John. John laughed as he was lifted and thrown to the water. John splashed water on Mark.

Mark did the same. John laughed and he swam towards the waterfall. John went through it and stood on the cave behind it. Mark followed.

Mark stood with John. Mark stared at John.

John lifted himself and got closer to Mark. John was an inch away from Mark's lips. John then kissed Mark.

Mark kissed him back. Mark then went down John's neck. John lifted his head, as Mark kissed him down the jaw line.

John then steps away. John looked down.

"I'm sorry Mark…" whispered John "I'm not good at this"

'What?"

"Wade hurts me because he doesn't think I can give him pleasure, I'm no good"

"John…I am not Wade" said Mark "John…trust me"

John shook his head and started swimming away. Mark sighed and swam after him. John was sitting down on edge.

Mark swam up and jumps up kissing John. John smiled and turned away. Mark then kissed John's nose. John blushed and turned away.

Mark smiled and kissed him again. John then pushed Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark…" John started running away.

Mark tries to stop him "John" Mark just watched him go. Mark sighed and sat down on the edge.

John stopped and stood still. John then thought about Wade. John shook his head. _No I am done with Wade, I like Mark" _

Mark was sitting down until John straddled him. Mark smiled as John kissed him passionately. John pushed Mark down and started kissing Mark on the neck.

"John…" moaned Mark.

John smiled as he went to Mark's chest kissing him. Mark placed his hands on John's hips and messaged them.

John started moving his hips as he felt Mark hard on. John moaned. John went down and removed Mark's briefs and throws it with the clothes. John smiled as he grasped Mark. John gasped at how big he was.

John then started pumping him. Mark moaned. John smiled and kissed the head.

"Suck me, John"

John smiled and placed him in his month. Mark closed his eyes and moaned. John lets him out then enters him again. John started pumping.

Mark held on to Johns head. Mark then started thrusting. Mark moaned as he saw John.

"Touch yourself "moaned Mark

John used his other hand to pump himself. Mark smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh John…"

Mark thrusted faster into John's month. John pumped himself.

Mark then stopped. Mark slides his cock out of John's month. Mark kissed John. Mark sat up and kissed John on the chest. Mark started sucking on John's nipple, and used the other hand to message the other.

Mark then switched. John moaned and arched his back towards Mark. John closed his eyes and moaned.

Mark kissed John's neck and started sucking. John flipped his head back. Mark kissed John's length of his neck. Mark then flips them over.

Mark crawled over John. John smiled and kissed Mark.

John then stops Mark.

"Mark…um…I'm a virgin" whispered John.

Mark looked up shocked. Mark then smiled and kissed John. "I'll be gentle"

"It's my first time…Mark…" whispered John "I…."

"SHHH, trust me John" whispered Mark

Mark looked at John. Mark then held his cock, towards the entrance of John.

Mark then slides in John slowly. John closed his eyes, and gasped and moaned as he felt Mark. Mark moaned and stood still for John to adjust. Mark was big, John then adjust.

Mark kissed John softly.

"I can stop" whispered Mark

"No, please…keep going" said John. Mark kissed John then thrusted slowly. John moaned as he felt Mark, in and out. John closed his eyes as Mark thrusted.

"Open, your eyes babe" whispered Mark.

John opened them and locked eyes with Mark. John was panting along with Mark.

"Mark…" whispered John

Mark kissed John softly and thrusted faster. John moaned and arched his back towards Mark. John clawed Mark's back as he felt good.

"OOhh Mark" moaned John

"OH babe," moaned Mark "What do you want babe"

"I…want you to fuck me" said John "Harder"

Mark kissed John and sped up. John moaned. Mark thrust got faster and kept a rhythm. John flipped his head back.

"OOH MARK" cried John

John then wrapped his legs around Mark, letting Mark deeper. Mark grunted as he felt tight.

"Oh babe, you feel so good" said Mark

"OOHHH MARK YES" John moaned.

Mark placed his head on John's shoulder and did short quick thrust. John moaned and wrapped his arms around Mark. Mark kissed the side of John's neck as he thrusted.

Mark gets up and kissed John thrusting faster.

"OOHHH MARK….YEAHH" moaned John. "OHH Mark…I'm about to cum…"

Mark smiled and slowed down. John whimpered. Mark slowly thrusted into John, Mark wasn't done with John. Mark wanted John to feel good.

Mark thrusted and John locked eyes with Mark and met his every thrust. Mark kissed John. Mark went down and sucked on his neck. Mark then sucked on John's nipples. John arched his back and moaned.

John moved his hands down to Mark's butt and squeezed. Mark smiled. John moved his hands towards Mark's chest and moved them up and down. Mark moaned as John felt him.

"Ooo Mark" whispered John

"Oh babe," Mark then sped up. John held on to him as Mark thrusted into him faster. John moaned and arched his back.

John kissed Mark and wrapped his arms around Mark. John then met with Mark's thrust.

"Oh yeah" moaned John "OOH you feel so good"

"Oh Babe, so tight" moaned Mark

Mark thrusted faster and harder, and John flipped his head back. Mark grunted as he felt John tighter.

"OOOOHH AAAHH MARRK" moaned John

"That's right babe,"

"I'm about to cum….I'm so close" moaned John

"OHHh cum, for me babe," whispered Mark "Ohhh cum for me"

John held on to Mark. John was close. Mark kept his rhythm. Mark was getting close, Mark grunted.

"Oh Mark...Oh yeah"

"OHH John" moaned Mark "Cum for me John, come on babe"

John flipped his head back and closed his eyes. Mark kissed John. Mark thrusted faster: he was getting close.

"OOOOHHH MARRK YES" cried John as he sprayed cum all over his chest.

Mark grunted: he loved the sight he is seeing. John was so handsome. Mark moaned as he was getting close.

"OOHH JOHN…I'm so close" moaned Mark "OOHHH BABY"

John hugged Mark closed as Mark thrusted.

"OOHH JOHN OHH YES …FUCK" moaned Mark as he came inside John. Mark collapse on top of John.

Mark holds himself with his elbows. John panted and hugged Mark tight. John felt so good. Mark panted trying to get his breath back.

Mark got up and rolled to the side. John rolled to Mark and hugged him. Mark hugged him tight and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Mark…that was amazing" said John

"No, John, you were amazing" said Mark smiling.

John looked down and blushed. John had an awesome time. John then got up and kissed Mark.

"I'm glad you are my first" whispered John

Mark smiled and kissed John softly. Mark then hugged John. "Me too"

John smiled and laid his head on Mark's chest.

"Be mine John" said Mark

John looked up confused. Mark looked at him smiling.

"I want you to be my boyfriend" said Mark "Be mine"

John smiled and nodded "Yes, I would like that" John kissed Mark.

Come on, let's go" said Mark as he got up and got his clothes.

John then laughed. Mark looked at him. "What?" Mark asked.

"We just had sex next by the river" said John.

Mark laughed and shook his head. John got up and got his clothes on. Mark held out his hand and John took it. Both walked up to Mark's truck. Mark helped John inside. Mark then walked to the drivers.

John sighed. Mark looked at him.

"What's wrong babe" asked Mark

"I'm sore," said John blushing.

Mark smiled and went to his ears and whispered "Don't worry it will go away, when I fuck you again"

John gasped and shook his head. John slapped Mark on the arm playfully, John then kissed Mark.

* * *

**The shield are the demons **

**Wade, Curtis, and Ryback are the vampires **

**And Taker, Hunter and Steve are the werewolves **

**John finally gave in to Mark. **

**What's next **


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep reading **

**What's next **

* * *

Mark drove John to the park. Mark and John started walking around the park. Mark got some nachos for him and John some popcorn. Mark ate a chip and had cheese on his bottom lip.

John smiled and tiptoed and licked the cheese of Mark's lips. Mark then captured John's lips and kissed him. John laughed as he started walking. Mark followed.

It was getting darker and Mark was taking John home. Mark stops and John's gets off. John held hands with Mark as they entered his house.

Mark then sees someone running. Mark pushed John and Mark got tackled down. John stumbles and looks to see Mark on the floor. Wade then gets up and kicks Mark.

"Wade stop!" yelled John

Wade turned around angry. "Or what John"

John didn't say anything. Wade laughed and was about to punch John. Mark stops Wade and punches him. Wade stumbles back. Mark stood there in fighting position.

Wade whistles and three men appeared. Mark looked around, not knowing who to strike first.

"John, go inside" whispered Mark

John ran inside and Mark tackled everybody down. Curtis comes up and punches Mark. Curtis and Dolph smiled as the picked up Mark. Wade then punches Mark, and kicks him on the gut.

Mark groans and looked down hurting. Wade then slapped Mark. Wade punched Mark one time.

"Listen, you better stay away from John" yelled Wade "Or else I will kill you"

Mark spit at Wade "No, John is mine; I will not leave him"

Wade gets angry and slaps Mark. Wade then nodded. Dolph and Curtis flew up with Mark.

Dolph and Curtis laughed as they went high up. Then they stop. Mark looked down scared.

"Well Mark, hope you enjoy the fall" said Dolph

Dolph and Curtis dropped Mark. Mark yells as he falls down. Mark lands on the leaves of the tree and stumble down. Mark then hits the ground hard.

Mark was out cold.

…

Hunter felt something hit his heart. Steve felt the same thing. Hunter looked at Steve.

"I think something happened to Mark" said Hunter worried.

"Come on, let's go find him"

Steve and Hunter turned into wolfs and ran to find Mark. They stopped at a forest and looked around and tried to track the smell.

"Steve, over here!' yelled Hunter

Steve ran and stopped when they saw Mark lying on the floor. Hunter licks Mark, hoping he will wake up.

Mark grunted as he woke up. Mark's head was hurting. Mark was all cut everywhere. Mark gets up and looks at Hunter and Steve. Mark then looked up shock.

"Come on, we have to save John" said Mark

"But you are hurt" said Steve

"I don't care come on" said Mark

Mark turns into the wolf and ran towards John's house.

…

John was being dragged from his house, to go to Wade's house. John struggled to get free. Wade held him tighter.

Mark ran and tackled Wade down. Mark then slashed Wade across the chest.

"Taker," yelled Wade.

Taker growled and slashed Wade again. Wade gets up and hits Taker on the side of the head.

John looked shocked. Wade eyes then turned red and throw Taker off. Wade gets up and charges towards Taker.

John turns to see Dolph running after him. John crawls but Zero steps in front of him. John looks shocked. There are two wolves, they are big. Zero jumped and dropped Dolph down.

John gets up and runs but Curtis hits him. Curtis picks up John and punches him.

"Where do you think you're going" said Curtis

John struggled to get free. Adolph runs and bites Curtis on the neck. Curtis yells and drops John. John crawled away not knowing what to do.

John ran and trips. John then sees Wade with red eyes and teeth growing like a vampire.

"What the hell…" said John

"Yes John, I am a vampire, and you will be next" said Wade

Taker gets up and bites Wade down. Wade yells and tries to throw him off, but he is losing power.

Wade then pokes the eye of Taker. Taker whines and gets off. Wade gets up and starts running away, along with Dolph and Curtis.

Taker gets up and stands still. John looked up and crawled away. Taker sighed and walked closer. John stood there scared.

John sighed and reached with his hand. Taker smiled and went up to his hand. John placed his hand on Taker's forehead. John breathed out and sighed.

John then started petting Taker. John smiled as he petted the wolf.

"Wow, you are so beautiful" whispered John

John then got up and used his other hand to pet him. John then sees two wolves walking towards him.

John smiled and petted all of them. Adolph jumps and licks John. John laughed and petted him. Taker stared at Adolph mad.

Adolph just shrugged. Zero jumps and drops John. Taker laughed and went on top of them. John got up and started playing with the wolves. John runs and tackles Taker down.

"I would like to know, ya'll names" said John

"I'm zero"

"Adolph"

"Taker and we are the only three wolves here"

John nodded. "Well I'm John, and I want to know what is going on"

"They are looking for a man that has these special powers, to stop anyone" said Taker

"Oh, I wonder who it is?" asked John

Taker smiled "Someone will find out who"

John nodded and sat down. John sits down and looks around. The sun then started coming up.

Taker, Zero and Adolph all started running. John looks up.

"Wait, will I see you again" asked John

"Yes," said Taker as he started running. They all left and stopped at Mark's house. Then they all turned human.

Hunter laughed as he bumped into the door. Steve gets up and placed ice on his cheeks. Hunter then looked at Mark.

"So…what's with you and John" asked Hunter

"Oh Hunter, he is mine, he's my boyfriend" said Mark

Hunter smiled "But when are you going to tell him that you are a wolf"

"Soon, but I don't know, if he will still be with me"

"Mark, John had fun with us, I think he will"

...

John got up walked towards his house. John thought about Wade, he is a vampire, John couldn't believe it. John walked inside and sat down.

John then thought about the wolves. They are so beautiful, thought John. John laughed turned the TV on.

John looked around and he looked at his hand. John had something glowing then it disappeared. John looked at it shocked he did not know what to do.

John just shrugged and walked but was stopped by Wade.

"Hey John…" said Wade

"How did you get here" asked John scared

"Oh John…I'm a vampire…and I can do anything I want" said Wade laughing.

"What do you want?"

"I came to warn you about those wolves, John…believe it or not one of them is Mark"

John looked down and shook his head "NO"

"Yes, I mean, come on, how the wolves knew you were in trouble"

John shook his head. "It can't be"

"OH yes John…why don't you ask him"

"AAhh" John took a step back and Wade closer.

"John, Mark is a murderer; he was the one that killed all those people out there"

"No, the wolves were nice to me"

It's because their leader loves you"

"No, I don't believe you" said John "I don't Mark is not a killer"

"Oh yeah, what about the man you saw last time,"

"Mark, knew about that, because he was the one that killed him"

"No,"

"Mark blamed it on us, so you won't think he is the killer"

John had enough and ran but Wade grabbed him by the arm "Let me go!"

"No John, you are mine and you will be with me forever"

Mark parked in front of John's house and walked towards the door. Mark knocked but no answer.

"Get off me Wade!" yelled John

Mark heard it and busted the door down. Mark ran and grabs Wade and throws him off. Wade laughs and gets up and charges.

Mark gets a chair and hits him hard. Wade laughs and held his hand high.

"You will see John…who Mark really is"

Mark gets angry and charges then Wade did a power and got Mark in a circle. Wade started saying a spell.

Mark yells as he falls to his knees. John watched in horror.

"STOP IT" yelled John

Wade continued and stared at Mark.

Mark looks down and felt himself turning into a wolf. Mark then laid down still. John stared in shock it was Taker.

Mark then turns back to normal as Wade laughed. Mark was weak not able to move. Wade laughed and left the house.

John looked at Mark, not knowing what to do. John then started running upstairs. Mark gets up and sighed. Mark limped over to John.

* * *

**Oh No John finally knows that Mark is a werewolf but does he believe he is a killer **

**What would Mark do?" **


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter have some smut **

**What's next for John?**

* * *

John stopped and closed the door. John then locked it. John closed his eyes and started crying. Mark stops at the door and knocks.

"John…open, the door" said Mark

"No, go away"

"John please"

"Go away I said"

"John please let me talk to you" plead Mark "John…"

John looked down and sighed. John turns and unlocks the door. John walked to his bed and sat down.

"John…let me explain" said Mark "I was about to tell you today"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because…I was afraid that you might leave me"

"Well, it's going to happen"

"No…John please, I am a werewolf, but I got a thing to tell you"

"I know, you are a killer, you were the one that killed all those people out there"

"No John…My friends and I take care of humans, we don't kill or hurt anybody, we protect them and save them"

"Really, how would I know that?"

Mark looked down and sighed "You can ask anybody, we have done nothing wrong"

"Mark I heard that a few men were killed, they were a scratched up, they even said a wolf might of attack them"

Mark looked down shaking his head.

"I heard rumors that it was a werewolf, and I think it was you"

"No John…"

John sighed and walked away. Mark sighed and grabbed John and kissed him. John was slammed to the wall. John gets angry and pushes him away.

Mark kissed him again. John pushes him away and stares at him. John then slaps Mark. Mark just stood there not doing anything.

Mark looked at John. John shook his head. John then grabbed Mark and pulls him to kiss. Mark kissed John back.

John then looked down. Mark kissed him on the forehead.

"Trust me" whispered Mark

John looked up. Mark kissed him.

John wrapped his arms around Mark and jumped to wrap his legs around Mark's waist. Mark was kissing John along the length of his neck.

Mark placed John on the wall for support. Mark unbuttons John's shorts and slides them off. Mark did the same.

Mark then picked up John and John wrapped his legs around Mark. Mark locked eyes with John as he entered him. John gasped and moaned.

"Mark" John moaned

Mark kissed John and started thrusting. John moaned and flipped his head back. Mark grunted as he thrusted.

"OH Mark"

"John" moaned Mark

Mark thrusted slowly into John, Mark kissed John along the jaw line. Mark then took John's shirt and took it off and threw it.

John grabbed Mark's shirt and lifted it. John took of the shirt and threw it down. John went up and kissed Mark on the neck.

Mark moaned. John moved his hands to Mark's chest and moved them everywhere. John loved the feeling of Mark's strong chest.

"Mark…"

"Yes babe"

"Fuck me…faster please" moaned John

Mark smiled and thrusted faster, picking up speed. Mark kissed John as he sped up. John moaned and flipped his head back.

"Like that babe" whispered Mark

"OHH YESSS" moaned John

Mark kissed John, then went down the neck and sucked on him. John rubbed Mark's back, up and down. John met with his thrust.

Mark went deeper in John and John moaned. Mark moaned. John could feel Mark hitting his spot.

John clawed Mark's back. Mark grunted and went faster. Mark placed his hand on the wall for some support.

"OHHH MARRKK" moaned John "OHH YES"

"OHH John…you feel so good babe"

John looked at Mark. John placed his hands on Mark's face and locked eyes with him. John moaned and panted as Mark was thrusting.

Mark loved the sight. John looked down at where he could see Mark disappear inside him.

"OH Yeah, oh yeah" moaned John

"That's it babe" whispered Mark.

"OH MARK…I'm so close….OHHHH MARK"

"Oh, babe, come on cum for me babe" whispered Mark "Let it all out"

"OHHH MARK, YESSSSS" yelled John

Mark thrusted faster and held on tight to John. John held on to Mark. John flipped his head back, John never had this powerful orgasm; he was close.

"OOHHH MARKKKK YESSS" moaned John; as he release all over Mark's chest.

Mark grunted and thrusted faster, he was close. "OHHHHH JOHNN…I'm close"

"Cum inside me Mark…" moaned John

"OHHHH JOHNNNN" moaned Mark "OH Fuck, ahhh yeah"

John held on tight to Mark as Mark took him. Mark thrusted one last time.

"OOHHH JOHNNN…Fuck…OHH baby" moaned Mark as he shot his seed deep inside John.

"Mark" moaned John

Mark thrusted slowly and then stopped. John hugged Mark tightly as Mark laid his head on John's shoulders.

Mark placed John down and kept him in a hug. Mark kissed John.

"Trust me John" whispered Mark

John looked at him confused then looked down. "Mark…"

"Do you believe me…" asked Mark

John sighed and kissed him. "Yes, I do"

Mark smiled and kissed him deeper. Mark lifted John and walked him to the bed. Both John and Mark lay still, hugging each other.

"Mark…can I ask you something"

"Sure John"

"How did you become a werewolf" asked John

Mark looked down and sighed. "To tell you the truth I don't know"

John looked down.

"But…I remember I was walking with my brother Glen, we went to the water fall…"

_It was getting close to dark as Mark and Glen walked to the waterfall. Glen and Mark always wanted to see the magic of the waterfall._

_"Come on Mark," said Glen "You are so slow" _

_"Hey, I am not used to climbing mountain" said Mark _

_"Ok then but hurry" said Glen as he walked farther. Mark laughed and ran to him. _

_Glen and Mark stopped at the waterfall. Mark and Glen set up and tent and camped there. Mark and Glen both talked about their future and how they would work it out. _

_Glen then hears a crack. Glen looks up and sees people walking towards them. Mark sees them and gets up. _

_"Who are you?" asked Mark _

_"I'm Daniel, ruler of the place" _

_"Yeah, right" said Mark _

_Daniel laughed "Don't get me angry" _

_"I don't care now I want you to get out of here" _

_Daniel looked down and shook his head. Daniel then whistled and Randy came and attacked them. Randy grabbed Glen and punched him. _

_Daniel got Mark and started kicking him. Both Mark and Glen are down. _

_"Now we want you to get out of our land" said Daniel _

_"No way, this is a free place, we are not going anywhere" said Mark as he coughed out blood. _

_Daniel laughed and grabbed a gun. Glen and Mark gasped and stood still. _

_"This waterfall has powers and we are going to get the power, and no one will stop us" said Daniel _

_Mark looked at him angry. Daniel laughed and pointed the gun towards Glen. _

_"No please, not my brother" plead Mark _

_"Oh well" said Daniel as he pulled the trigger. _

_Mark ran and stood in front of Glen and was hit on the heart. Glen gasped and looked in terror. Mark stumbled and falls of the waterfall. Glen yelled and reached for Mark but didn't reach him. _

_Mark falls to the water and disappeared. The waves at the bottom were so white; it was hard to see where Mark is. _

_Glen yelled and screamed as he kneeled on the edge. Daniel and Randy laughed as they started walking towards Glen. _

_Glen was crying and staring at the Waterfall. Randy picked up Glen and smiled. Randy then punched Glen. Daniel went to Glen. _

_"Don't you dare come near this place ever again" whispered Daniel_

_Glen nodded and cried even more. Glen then left. _

* * *

**oh no **

**what happens next **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mark's story on how he became a vampire**

**what's next?**

* * *

Mark stared at the ground.

"Then what happened" asked John

Mark sighed and talked even more.

_It was full moon and Mark was floating on top of the water. Mark opened his eyes and they were green with blue. Mark looks around shocked. _

_Mark gets off the water and walks towards the woods. Mark then saw the full moon and felt like something was hurting him. _

_Mark yelled and fell to his knees. Mark then saw his hands turning into claws. Mark then closes his eyes and falls down. _

_Mark woke up as a werewolf. _

_"Hello, new guy" said Vince _

_Mark opened his eyes and looked at the man. _

_"Who…who are you" asked Mark _

_"Well. Name is Vince" _

_Mark looked around. "What's is going on" _

_"You are a beautiful werewolf, you know that right" _

_Mark looked at him confused "What do you mean werewolf?" _

_Vince laughed "Check for yourself" Vince pointed towards the river. _

_Mark walked and looked at his reflection. "What…What the hell!" _

_Vince laughed as he heard Mark. Mark starts cussing and pacing back and forth. Mark howled then he stopped and grunts. _

_Vince went down and stops Mark. "Just calm down, it's an amazing power, everyone loves wolves" _

_"Now, now, what am I going to do" asked Mark _

_"Well, first change your name" _

_"What?" _

_"You shall be name Undertaker" said Vince smiling "I like it" _

_Mark shook his head. "How did I become a wolf?"_

_"The moon chose you," _

_"Moon, okay then…I am going to…" _

_"Yes, Taker you are going to stay a wolf forever, there is no changing back to human" _

_Mark looked up shocked "What!" _

_Vince laughed "Just kidding, you can turn human but during the day you can't turn into a wolf, during the night you can turn into a wolf and human…isn't that great" _

_Mark smiled then looked down. "Okay, then" _

_"Oh this is Adolph" _

_Adolph walked in and smiled wide. Adolph then turned human. _

_"Hey, I'm Hunter, and I will train you my friend" _

_Mark smiled "Great" _

_Hunter and Mark walked to the forest for some training. _

"Ever since that time, I was a werewolf"

"You said the moon chose you?" asked John "Do you know why?"

"Because I saved my brother" said Mark

John nodded and blinked a few times then sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

"Forget it John…it's, okay"

Mark leaned and kissed John.

"John, there are some demons out there too" said Mark "I'm just warning you to be careful"

John nodded and sighed and hugged Mark. "Why are they here, in Nemesis?"

"Because they are looking for a man that can rule this place" said Mark "A chosen one, he will stop every one, he could kill everybody, whoever he wants"

John looked down and sighed. John looked at Mark.

"Whoever it is John, he could kill us"

"Oh"

"And a very strong vampire, only one man can defeat him, and that's the man they are looking for"

"Who is the strongest vampire?"

"I don't know, and there is the strongest Demon and wolf"

"Wow, how would they know?"

"They will once they find some clues or there reason to live"

"How long had this been going on?"

"It's been a long time"

"Oh…" John sighed and looked at Mark. "What do you eat?"

Mark laughed "I eat food just like ya'll, but as a werewolf we hunt down animals"

"Oh…do you ever eat vampires or demons"

"No, I don't…" Mark said smiling

John smiled and laughed. Mark turned to John and kissed him. Mark then falls asleep. John smiled and pulled covers on him.

John then thought about Mark, _I wonder if he sleeps at night_ John just sighed and walked down the stairs.

John sighed and walked around to get some food to eat. John then saw three people fighting one another. John blinked but couldn't go away.

John then closed his eyes. There were people fighting with powers. He could see three werewolves, three demons, and three vampires fighting one another.

John then saw a wolf, vampire and demon get stabbed. John yelled and opened his eyes. John started panting. John looked around.

_Oh no Mark _John walked around and sat down. John got the remote and turned on the TV. John just watched the news.

John then fell asleep. John laid there dreaming.

_John was walking down the sidewalk until he saw those three people. They all started fighting and John stared in horror. _

_John had seen the wolf, vampire and the demon stabbed, but what's next. Who was the one that got stabbed? _

_John walked closer and the three stopped and looked at him. They all offered a hand. John hands then started glowing blue. _

_John stares at his hands and flames started forming. John stared in shock then throws. John was frightened by the power. _

John woke up gasping and looked at his hands. They were still blue until finally the color disappears. John sighed and shook his head. John waited for Mark and watched TV.

* * *

**John just saw a vision **

**what does it mean**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's next ?'**

**contains smut**

* * *

Mark moved and woke up. Mark yawned and walked down to meet with John. It was nighttime. Mark sees John laying on the couch looking at TV.

Mark smiled and sat down next by John. John turned and smiled and hugged him. John kissed Mark.

"Had a good sleep" asked John

"I sure did" said Mark smiling "I haven't slept for three days"

"Oh wow, that's got to be tuff" said John

"Yeah, but o well, I got some sleep now"

John smiled and kissed him. John hugged him and watched the TV. Mark rubbed his hand up and down John's back.

John just yawned and relaxes as he rubbed Mark's arm. Mark looked at John and kissed him. John kissed him back and gets up. Mark helps him up. John straddles Mark, still kissing him.

Mark broke the kiss and took John's shirt off. John smiled as he took Mark's shirt off. John started moving his hips over Mark's crotch. Mark moaned and held tight to John.

John gets up and unbuckles his shorts and slides them down along with his briefs. Mark did the same. Mark stood up. John kissed Mark deeply.

Mark held John. John smiled and broke the kiss and started at Mark. John then pushes Mark down on the couch.

John smiled and straddled Mark. John kissed Mark.

"Oh babe" moaned Mark

John smiled and started rocking his hips over Mark's cock. Mark moaned and looked at John.

John then kissed Mark down his neck leaving trials of kisses. John then went to the other side. Mark moaned and held on to John.

John flipped his head back and Mark kissed John's neck. Mark sucked on John's neck. John moaned and looked at Mark.

John then sits up and held Mark's member. John then slides it in with ease. John gasped and Mark moaned as he entered him.

"Oh babe" moaned Mark

"Oh MARK…so big" moaned John

John kissed Mark, and Mark placed his hands on John's hips.

John then started moving. John moved up and down Mark. John moved slowly, feeling every moment of this time.

Mark moaned and held John.

"Oh babe…Oh… just like that" moaned Mark.

"Maarrrkkk" moaned John.

John moved up and down. John then moved faster. John moaned as Mark went inside him. John closed his eyes and flipped his head back.

Mark held onto John, as John rode him.

"Faster baby" whispered Mark "that's it babe…faster"

John rode him faster. Mark kissed John and sucked on his neck. Mark then bite down on John's neck as John rode him.

"OOOOHHH MARK" moaned John.

Mark moved his hands down to John's butt. Mark then squeezed them and messaged them as John was riding Mark.

Mark then spanked John. John moaned and smiled "OH YEAH"

Mark smiled and spanked him again.

"OH YEAH…Mark"

Mark then sucks on John's nipples and switched. John smiled and held Mark down. John placed his hands on Mark's shoulder and rode him faster.

"OHH BABE" groaned Mark

OOH MARK"

John moved faster and kept rhyme. John bounced up and down and Mark held on to him. John moved and moaned.

"OH YES" moaned John

"That's right John…" whispered Mark "Ride me"

"Oh Mark…fuck" moaned John "OHH Yes…Mark…Mark…"

John placed his head down on Mark's neck. Mark hugged him tight and kissed John. John was close. John closed his eyes and moaned.

"Open your eyes babe"

John did and locked eyes with Mark. John panted and moaned along with Mark.

"Cum babe…cum for me" whispered Mark

Mark held John's cock and pumped him. John moaned and rode faster.

"OOHHHHHH MARKKKK…..fuck…YESSS" moaned John as he spilled all over Mark.

"OHH BABY" moaned Mark "I'm close"

John kept on riding him. "Come inside me babe"

"OOHH JOHN…fuck"

Mark hugged John tight. Mark then released his seed.

"OOOHh BABY moaned Mark "fuck…Oh John"

John kissed Mark and slowed down. John then stopped and rested his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Oh baby" whispered Mark.

John smiled and kissed Mark.

"I love you" said Mark

John looked up shocked. John then stared Mark.

Mark was staring in his eyes. Mark meant it.

"I…I love you too…Mark" whispered John

"I can't hear you babe"

"I love you" said John

Mark smiled and kissed him. "I love you babe"

Mark kissed him deeper. John smiled and hugged tight. Mark just smiled and kissed John again.

Mark then thrusted up. John gasped as he felt Mark hard again and moaned. Mark kissed John and held him.

Mark thrusted and John moaned in Mark's month. Mark broke the kiss and stared at John. Mark loved the sight of John. John then started bouncing on Mark as Mark pumped into him.

Mark moaned along with John. Mark groaned as he felt close. John tightened the grip on Mark's shoulder as Mark thrusted.

"OOOHHH MARKK" moaned John

"BABY" moaned Mark as he was getting close. Mark moved his hands up and down John's back and held him tight.

"I love you" moaned John "I…love you…"

"OH BABE" moaned Mark

John then sprays his seed on Mark's chest. Mark followed.

"OOOHHH BABY" moaned Mark "JOHNN…"

"OHHH MARK…AAHH…AHH" moaned John

Mark relaxed along with John. Mark panted trying to get his breath back. John smiled and kissed Mark.

Mark and John got their clothes on and sat down. Mark got steak and ate it quickly. John laughed as he watched Mark eat.

"What?" asked Mark

"Nothing you look funny when you eat" said John

"Well, I'm a big guy, I got to eat" said Mark laughing.

"Let me help" said John

John got up and got the fork. John took a piece and fed it to Mark.

Mark smiled and bites on the fork. John laughed as he slides the fork out. John took a bit from Mark's plate. Mark laughed and kissed John.

Then there was a knock. John grunted and gets up to open it. John opened it and got hit.

It was the Demon Roman. Mark gets up and stops when he sees John on the floor.

"What do you want" asked Mark angry

Roman smiled "You"

Roman ran and speared Mark down. Roman then got a knife out. Mark grabs it and held it up. John gets up and hits Roman on the head.

Ryback then walks in and kicks Roman and Mark. Ryback kicked Mark on the side of the face. Mark falls down bleeding. John was then thrown.

Ryback picked up Mark and takes him. John gets up and tackles Ryback down. John punched Ryback. John gets up and Roman speared him.

Roman grabs Ryback and throws him to the window. Ryback crashed it and fell outside. John gets up and runs to Mark.

Mark slowly gets up but was kicked by Roman. Roman then lifts up Mark and throws threw the door. Mark crawls and gets up.

Mark then turns into a wolf. Mark jumps and bits Roman. Ryback rushes and tackles both of them.

All three fell into the pool John had. John ran to see if he could see Mark. Mark swam and scratched Roman and Ryback across their face.

Roman kicks Ryback and punches Mark on the face. Roman gets up and jumps out of the water. Roman then went to the control and pressed the button.

The cover of the pool slowly started covering the pool. John ran but was kicked on the face. Roman smiled and broke the button. Roman stood there watching the pool getting covered.

Mark starts swimming as fast as he could. Mark reaches but the pool cover was complete. Mark turns human and swims up to catch some air.

Ryback swam up and tries to rip the cover. Roman laughed and walked around the pool. John gets up and runs.

John comes back with a knife. John jumps on the pool and slashed the cover. John opens it up and looks around for Mark.

Mark was floating, not moving. John jumps and swims towards Mark and swam up to the edge.

John lifts Mark and lays him down. John jumps up and kneeled next to Mark.

"Mark…" whispered John "Mark"

John did CPR. John tried and tried. Mark then gets up coughing. John smiled and hugged him tight.

Roman then comes and throws John away from Mark. Roman picked up Mark and started flying. Ryback gets up and flew behind him.

"MARKK!" John yells

Mark, Roman and Ryback disappeared as the fly further. John just watched in terror.

* * *

**what are they going to do with Mark?**

**how would john find him**


	10. Chapter 10

**oh no will John find Mark**

* * *

John ran to where he last saw them. John ran and ran fast. John then stops when he doesn't see them anymore. John looked down and shook his head.

Ryback flew behind and tackled Roman down. All three fell, down. Mark landed on a tree and bumped his way down. Mark falls and a stick stabs him on the side of the stomach.

"AHH fuck!" yelled Mark as he held on to his stomach.

Roman falls and hits the branches and cuts his arm. Roman just sighs as he held on to his arm. Roman just laid there. Ryback falls hard on his leg and he felt like it broke. Ryback yells and falls to the ground.

Roman gets up and crawls towards Mark and kicks him. Roman then grabbed Ryback and threw him to the tree.

Ryback then gets up and grabs Roman and throws him far. Ryback got Roman and stabbed him to the tree.

Roman gasped as he looked down. The branch went through him. Ryback smiled and limped towards Mark.

Mark tries to crawl but Ryback stomp him down.

"You are coming with me" said Ryback.

Ryback picked up Mark and flew him towards his house. Ryback then throws Mark down. Mark falls rolling down and stops. Mark couldn't move; he was hurting.

Curtis walks and picks him up. Curtis then ties Mark up. Mark was tied up with his hands above his head, he is kneeling down.

Mark was looking down. Curtis walks around Mark and smiles. Mark turns into a wolf and escapes the chains. Mark ran after Curtis.

Ryback comes and hits Mark with the sledge. Mark falls down breathing hard. Mark gets up and howls. Curtis then kicks him hard.

Mark turns backed human. They tied up Mark again, but with tighter chains. Mark was out cold.

…

Zero was running around getting some air until he heard a howl. Zero stops and sniffs around, and then gets worried.

Zero then starts running after Hunter.

Adolph was running until Zero jumped on him and they both rolled down a hill.

"Hey Steve, watch where you're going" said Hunter

"Sorry but I think Mark's in trouble" said Steve "I just heard a howl, he is probably calling us"

"What?"

Steve sighed and held on to Hunter and yelled "MARK"S IN TROUBLE"

Hunter backs away covering his ears, "What do we do?"

Steve looked down and thought about something. "We go to John"

Steve turns and runs to find John. Hunter follows. Steve turns and turns but doesn't find John. Hunter went the other way and looked for him.

Steve then bumps into Hunter. They both groaned and got up.

"Where can he be?" asked Steve

"Wait, maybe at his house" said Hunter

"You're right"

Steve and Hunter both ran to John's house.

John paced around his house, not knowing what to do. John then stops when he hears trees rustling. John just stared outside.

Steve runs but was hit by the door. "OUCH"

John gasped and ran towards Zero.

"Zero you okay" asked John

"Yes I am" said Zero

Hunter then comes right behind him laughing.

"It's not funny Adolph" said Zero

"Oh yes it is"

"Guys I am so glad to see you again" said John

"Good" said Adolph "We have a question for you"

"Yes, go ahead" said John

"Have you seen Mark?"

"Yes, the vampire took him, I try to follow but then they were gone" said John "They were taking him somewhere, but I don't know where"

Zero looks down and sighed. "I hope he calls again"

John looked down and shook his head. "I want him…with me"

"Don't worry" said Adolph "We will find him"

…

Roman woke up and stands up. Roman takes the tree branch off his stomach. Roman smiled and ran to his friends.

"I know where they are" said Roman

Seth and Dean smiled as they flew towards the vampires.

Curtis walks outside and sees Seth diving and slashing him across the eye. Dean walked up and kicked Ryback down.

Dean turns around and looks at Mark. Dean walks up to Mark to find that Mark is still knocked out.

Dean smiled and kicked Curtis again. Seth looks around to find anything to hit Ryback with.

Wade then comes out and hits all three with a bat. Wade started punching Dean on the face. Seth comes up and kicks Wade.

Roma ran up to Mark and lifted him up. Roman then started running and disappeared in the woods.

Seth and Dean retreated and followed Roman. Wade looks around angry and grunts.

Roman placed Mark down and chains him up. Mark then wakes up and looks around. Seth comes from behind and lifted Mark's head up.

"Hello, great and powerful one" said Seth

"What…?" asked Mark

"Yup, you are now our prisoner, you will no longer be powerful"

Dean comes in with a whip in his hands. Mark just stared at Dean angry.

Dean kicks Mark on his hurt side of the stomach. Mark yells and looks down. Dean then walked behind Mark and smiled.

Dean lifted his whip but was tackled by Zero. Adolph then tackles down Seth.

Zero started scratching Dean across the face. Zero slashed Dean across the chest.

Dean throws Zero of and Zero just gets up and charged. Dean was then tackled again and Zero bits the neck of Dean.

Adolph bites down on Seth's neck. Seth throws him off but Adolph stands up quick.

Adolph runs and slashed Seth across the chest. Adolph then bites Seth neck again.

Roman says a spell and both Zero and Adolph were hurting. Roman lifts them up and throws them to the wall.

Adolph and Zero both turned human and Roman tied both of them up in front of Mark.

Mark looks up and gets worried. Hunter and Steve both stared at Mark. Steve then looked down.

Seth gets up and kicks Hunter on the face. Dean kicks Steve on the side.

"My my, the whole pack is here" said Dean

"Yeah, can't wait to end you all" said Seth

"Go to hell" said Steve

"WHoo, no need to talk like that" said Dean

"What do you want?" asked Hunter

"Oh we want to be powerful, so we are going to kill the most powerful of all"

Mark looked down and sighed.

"His name is John Cena" said Seth

Mark looked up shocked. Mark looked up worried.

"One of you guys knows who he is and where he is" said Dean

None of them answered.

…

John heard it and stood behind the boxes. John heart was racing.

John then realized he was the most powerful. John thought of something.

* * *

**What is John thinking about?**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's next? **

* * *

"You will never find him" said Mark

"Oh" said Dean "yes we will"

Dean walked up to Mark and whipped him. Mark flinched and closed his eyes shut.

Steve and Hunter both yelled.

Dean walked up to them and lifted the whip.

"NO!" yelled Mark

Dean stops and turns around.

"Don't hurt them please," said Mark

Dean smiled and walks towards Mark. Dean then whips Mark across the chest.

"AHH" yelled Mark as he closed his eyes

Hunter and Steve both looked down, not wanting to see what was going on.

Roman and Seth went behind Steve and Hunter and lifted their heads to make them watch.

Dean kicked Mark on the stomach.

Dean laughs and kicks Mark again. Dean then whips Mark.

Steve tears were forming. Hunter tried to hold them back.

"Look at you're leader" yelled Dean

Steve and Hunter tried to look down but were forced to watch. Dean walks and whips Mark again. Steve started crying along with Hunter.

Mark just stared at them; telling them to be strong.

Dean gets a knife and held it towards Mark's heart. Dean laughed and looked at Steve and Hunter.

"No!" plead Steve

"Please" said Hunter

Dean stared at Mark. Dean then takes the knife and stabs him on the same place where the stick stabbed him.

Mark yelled "AHHH"

Steve and Hunter started just closed their eyes but was hit. Steve watched in terror, along with Hunter who was hurting.

John watched and he couldn't take it anymore. Dean walks around and grabbed a sword. Dean walked towards Mark and aimed at his heart.

"Good Bye, Undertaker"

Mark closed his eyes.

"NOO!" yelled Steve

"NOO! PLEASE" yelled Hunter

Mark then felt arms around his body. Mark was in shock.

Dean stopped and stared at the man.

Steve and Hunter stood there shocked. Both of them just shook their head.

Mark opened his eyes to see John hugging him tight. Dean just stared confused.

"Who are you?" asked Dean

John looks at Mark and kissed him. John turns around and stared at Dean.

"I'm…John Cena…the most powerful"

Dean sighed and laughed "Glad you came to help us"

John laughed and punched Dean. Dean falls down and laughed as he stared at John. Dean then looked at Mark and laughed.

"John…you are a strong one aren't you" said Dean

John just stood in fighting position. Dean then charges towards John and lifts him up. Dean held onto John. Dean then let's goes of John.

John falls but he then stopped right before he hits the floor. John was floating then he fell down.

John looked around shocked. Dean then kicks him from behind. John lands in front of Mark. Dean ran towards John and kicked him. Mark stared at him angry. Dean laughed and picked up John.

"Stop, don't hurt him" said Mark

Dean laughed and dropped John down. Dean walked up to Mark, and slapped him. Dean then turned to John.

"John," said Dean "Hope you lived well"

Dean picked up the sword and stabbed John on the side of the stomach.

"NOO!" yelled Mark

Mark gets angry and turns into a werewolf. Undertaker escapes the chins and jumps and bites down on Dean's neck.

Taker bites down harder and Dean Yells for help. Roman runs and tackles Taker down. Roman started punching Taker in his wounds.

Taker then throws Roman off. Taker runs towards Hunter and Steve then broke their chains. Steve and Hunter both turned to wolves and charged towards the demons.

John crawls up and just sat near the wall. Taker wrestled Dean, and slashed him across the chest. Dean yells and tries to crawl away. Dean then gets up and cuts Taker's arm. Taker yells and licked his arm.

John saw a knife and held it tight. Dean then kicks Taker. Dean then used his powers and throws Taker towards John. Taker lands in front of John. Taker looks up at John. John shook his head and hugged tight.

Dean ran to Taker with the sword. John looked up and held the knife. Dean yells as the knife stabbed him in the heart. Dean laughed and got up. John stared at him angry. Dean then felt pain, he yells as he felt his heart hurting.

"What's going on" asked Dean

"You just been killed by the powerful one" said John angrily

John took the knife and stabbed Dean again. Dean looked up shocked and falls down dead.

Taker gets up and John just hugged him. Taker then turns human and hugged John. Mark looked at John and kissed him.

Mark smiled. Zero and Adolph chained up Roman and Seth. John gets up angry and crawls towards the two of them.

"Please, have mercy, we will do anything" said Seth

John looked down and sighed, he then looked at Mark. Mark was still bleeding from his cuts. John then shook his head.

"No," said John "Goodbye Demons"

John grabbed a sword and stabbed both. John then falls to his knees and looked down. Mark limped towards John and knelt down. John looked up, not knowing what to do.

Mark smiled. John sighed in relief and hugged Mark. John was glad Mark is back in his arms.

Hunter and Steve walked towards them and hugged them both. Mark then felt a great pain. Mark yells and John held him tight as he falls.

Wade had a sword with Mark's blood. John looked at Wade shocked. John watched as Mark laid there struggling to breath. Steve runs and tackles Wade down.

John held on to Mark, and tried to relax him. Hunter then sees Ryback charging. Hunter runs and trips Ryback.

Curtis kicks John. Curtis picked up Mark and lifted him up. Curtis then started flying. John gets up and runs after him. Steve was thrown off and Wade followed Curtis. Ryback did the same.

Hunter and Steve turned into wolves and started running. Steve stops in front of John.

"Get on" said Steve

John gets on Steve and started riding him. Steve ran as fast as he could. Hunter was tracking them in front of Steve.

…

Curtis drops Mark down and Mark lands in front of the cliff. Mark struggles to get up and Wade steps on Mark's chest. Mark struggles to breathe as he looked at Wade.

Wade laughed and picked up Mark. Wade then held him high in on the edge of the cliff. Mark then turns into a wolf and bites Wade on the arm. Wade yells and throws Taker across and Taker hits a tree.

Taker gets up slowly.

"Why don't you give up" yelled Wade

Taker growled and ran towards Wade. Taker slashed Wade. Wade yells and kicks Taker. Wade then punched Taker on the head. Taker lays there.

"Give up" said Wade

Hunter sees them and trips Wade down. Steve stops and John jumps off of Zero. Zero then stands in front of Taker. Adolph drops Wade and held him down. Taker gets up slowly but then he falls. John ran and caught him. John started petting him.

Curtis comes up behind Adolph and hits him with a stick. Adolph falls and whines. Zero ran to Curtis and drops him off the cliff. Curtis laughed and started flying. John got a sword and ran towards Curtis and stabbed him. Curtis yells and falls off the cliff and disappeared.

John looks down and turns around. Ryback ran and tackled John down. John punched Ryback and then kicked him on the ribs.

Zero runs and tackles Ryback down. Zero growled as he slashed Ryback. John looked at his hands and sees fire growing. John ran to Ryback and touched his face. Ryback yells as he started burning. John then threw Ryback off the cliff.

John walked towards Taker. Taker then turned human. Mark groans as he felt the cut. Mark stabbed in the stomach. John kneeled down and started crying. Mark looked at John and hugged him.

John gets up and helps Mark up. John closed his eyes and said a spell. John then placed his hand on Mark's cut. The cut then disappeared. Mark smiled as the pain went away. John opened his and sees Mark had healed.

John laughed and Mark kissed him. Both of them laughed along with Steve and Hunter.

Mark hugged John then sees Wade charging. Mark turns them around and Wade bites Mark's neck. Mark yells and drops to one knee. Wade teeth were sharp. Mark's neck started bleeding.

Mark then trips and both Mark and Wade fall off the cliff.

"NOO MARK!" yelled John.

John looked around. Steve and Hunter were looking at him scared. John the closed his eyes and jumped off the cliff. Steve runs to stop him but missed.

* * *

**can John save Mark with his powers **


	12. Chapter 12

**Did John save Mark?'**

**what's next for John and Mark**

* * *

Steve looked over the cliff. He couldn't see anything. Hunter just stood there scared.

"Steve! Do you see them" asked Hunter

"No I don't" said Steve

Steve paced back and forth. Hunter falls to his knees and started preying. Steve yells and looked out the cliff.

Steve then sees a shadow. Steve gets up and looks down carefully.

John comes up with Mark. John flies and lands next by Steve. John lays Mark down gently. John looked at Steve with tears in his eyes. John just started crying as he held on to Mark.

Mark was bleeding from the neck.

"He has the poison" cried John "He is dying, and I don't know what to do"

Steve looked down then got up. Steve then turns into a wolf.

"Hurry, place him on me" said Steve "We have to hurry"

John lifted Mark and set him on top of Steve. Steve then started running. John then got on top of Adolph and followed Zero.

Zero then stops near the waterfall. Adolph stops and John runs off and stood next by Zero. John carried Mark.

"Throw him in" said Steve

John closed his eyes and throws him. John then runs to the bottom. Zero and Adolph followed. John stops near the shore and watched for Mark.

John then kneels down, tears forming in his eyes. John watched, hoping Mark would swim up.

John then sees a hand pop out. John jumps into the water and grabbed the hand. John swims to the shore along with Mark.

Mark started coughing, he then looked at John. Mark smiled and hugged John tightly.

Mark two dots were gone, and he was better. Mark kissed John gently. Mark gets up and hugs Steve and Hunter tightly.

Mark laughed and looked at John. John jumped on Mark and kissed him. Mark smiled.

"This is all over," said Mark "Now there is only werewolves"

John smiled and hugged everyone.

…

It's been three months now. John and Mark are happily married. John smiled as he stood next to the window. John could see Mark running around as a wolf. John laughed. John now has some different powers. If they try to destroy them, then he will kill them.

Mark then turns human and walked towards John.

Mark kissed John and led him to the bed. Mark smiled as he kissed John down his stomach.

John flips them around. John removes Mark's pants and John held Mark's member. Mark moaned.

John then started sucking Mark. Mark moaned.

"Oh baby"

John pumped him and licked him. John sucked him again. Mark started thrusting up towards John's month.

John then removes Mark. John gets up and kissed Mark. John then straddled Mark. John held Mark's member. Mark slides his cock in.

John moaned and looked at Mark. John then started thrusting. Mark held on to John's hips as he rode him slowly.

"Oh baby, take me" moaned Mark

"Oh MARK" moaned John 'You feel so good"

John thrusted slowly; feeling every moment of this time. Mark sits up and kissed John's neck. John moaned and arched his back towards Mark.

Mark hugged John as John rode him. John wrapped his arms around Mark. John then started jumping up and down on Mark.

"OH BABY" moaned Mark "So tight babe"

"Oh yes" moaned John

John jumped up and down. Mark loved the feeling. Mark kissed John's neck and sucked on it. John moaned.

"Oh fuck me" cried John

Mark thrust with John; both keeping the same speed and rhythm. Mark just listened to John moan in pleasure. Mark pants as he held on to John.

"I'm so close babe" said John

"Cum for me babe" groaned Mark

John locked eyes with Mark. John the released his seed on Mark's chest, Mark loved the view he sees.

John stops and moves slowly on Mark. John then stops. Mark then lifted John up. Mark then held John down.

John was down on his hands and knees. Mark gets on his knees and inserted John. Mark fucked him doggy style. John moaned as he felt Mark deep inside him.

"OH MARK!" moaned John

Mark groaned as he thrusted. Mark thrusted into John faster; feeling himself close. Mark then gets down and placed his head on John's shoulder. Mark then pumped John's member.

Mark started kissing John's neck and ears. John moaned in pleasure. John was getting close.

"OH MARK Yes" moaned John

"Oh baby…you like it" whispered Mark

Mark stops and turns John around. Mark then inserted him and started thrusting. John moaned and wrapped his legs around Mark's waist.

Mark then locked eyes with John. John moved his hands up and down Mark's back. John then clawed Mark's back.

"OH I'm so close babe" said John "I'm Cumming…I'm Cumming"

"AHH fuck" moaned Mark "Cum for me…baby"

"AAHH FUCK" moaned John as he spilled his load "OHH MARK…MARK…AHH"

Mark grunted as he felt he was getting close. Mark did one last thrust and spills his seed inside John.

"OOHH BABY" moaned Mark "JOHN"

Mark falls but kept himself up with his elbows. Mark kissed John gently.

"I love you babe" whispered Mark

"I love you too" whispered John

Mark rolls off and lies down. John turns and hugs Mark. John kissed Mark and fell asleep.

**the end **

* * *

**well that's the end **

**hope Ya'll like **


End file.
